Enséñame
by Skipper1
Summary: "El padre puede ser el hijo y el hijo puede ser el padre. Nunca conocemos los verdaderos motivos detrás de determinadas acciones hasta que no nos atrevemos a ver el alma. El anhelo de conocer a fondo a su padre llevará a Trunks a realizar, de una vez por todas, el viaje en el tiempo".


Pues bueno... aquí con la novedad de que esto se me ocurrió en último momento y lo estuve escribiendo y puliendo en lo que resta de este día para alcanzarlo a publicar justo antes de que dé la media noche. Este fic ha sido elaborado para cumplir el 'Reto Hope' lanzado por la página de Facebook **por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball** , cumpliendo con el día y la palabra de hoy enunciados a continuación:

Día: **8.**

Palabra: **Espiritual.**

Lo bueno que alcancé a entregar. :D

* * *

 _Enséñame..._

* * *

Nunca pudo conocerlo. Murió cuando él apenas era un bebé. Aun así, reconoce la paternidad cuando la ve de cerca con cualquier familia que se encuentra en las ruinas de su época a causa de los androides, con los hombres abrazando a los hijos y a la esposa demostrando el gran lazo que los une.

La imagen de un padre siempre lo llevó en su conciencia. Por los relatos de su madre sobre cómo fue su marido, por los pensamientos y fantasías de él respecto a tener uno que lo procure y le llame "hijo". Era su héroe, era su todo, y su herencia se encuentra recorriéndole fuerte por la sangre a cada instante.

Un sueño que tuvo lo hizo levantarse y reaccionar, en esas pocas veces que pudo permanecer tranquilo.

 _\- Padre…_

La voz de un hombre en silueta, con todo el fondo blanco resonante hasta delinear perfectamente su figura, le responde con una postura varonil y solemne.

 _\- Trunks…_

El joven se tapa la vista con el antebrazo izquierdo, esperando que sus ojos enfoquen los detalles suficientes de esa entidad al frente, intentando encontrarle las facciones y también la mirada.

 _\- Yo… Quiero conocerte, quiero que te acerques a mí. Todo lo que me han dicho de ti me suena a leyenda. Conozco realmente poco sobre tu pasado, quiero que me abras tu corazón. Me da la impresión de ya haberte visto, aunque al parecer este recuerdo pertenece a alguien más. ¿Por qué tuviste que morir, con tantas cosas pendientes entre los dos?_

Trunks se mostró cabizbajo. Solamente tenía de su padre los recuerdos y relatos de otras personas. Su imaginación, aunque no fuera su intención, se disparataba con un sinfín de posibilidades sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con su padre, con su carácter, con los motivos detrás de sus acciones, por esa distancia y frialdad siempre mostrada que nunca nadie pudo penetrar en demasía.

Vegeta se le acerca con el porte digno de un príncipe. Luego recuesta su cuerpo en el suyo, sujetándolo con su brazo derecho sobre la espalda del joven, con los dedos de la mano entrelazándose entre su azul cabello.

Y le dijo cerca del oído en voz baja y solemne:

 _\- Trunks… Si moría protegiendo lo que era importante para mí entonces sería un hombre entero, de otra manera siempre estaba incompleto. Y nunca pude describir con palabras, nunca pude entender lo que sentimentalmente me ocurrió cuando tú naciste y yo me convertí en padre. Lo cierto es que yo necesitaba importantes lecciones y tú, Trunks, te convertiste en esa lección de vida que necesitaba recibir. Pero esa bendición fue demasiado, no fui suficiente para aguantar toda la dicha que todo esto me traería, tal vez por eso me desbordó y heme aquí en espíritu. Tal vez, si me vuelves a encontrar… Me hagas ver mis errores antes que sea tarde, me hagas entender de una vez por todas que el instinto no tiene que mandar siempre sobre el corazón, y que las cosas que viví en el pasado solamente ocurrieron como parte de un importante aprendizaje, y no como una condena que tuviera que llevar sobre mis cadenas por el resto de mis días…_

Todo de pronto se apagó y se hizo negro. La bocanada de aire que recibió para que su cuerpo se pudiera levantar de golpe y quedarse sentado, fue capaz de devolverlo a la realidad con una conexión de ráfaga que le provocó sensaciones de muerte por su súbita llegada.

No cabía duda, había hablado con su padre. Y algo le decía que se refirió a sí mismo en su otra línea temporal.

Se levantó de ahí. Partió en vuelo hacia donde está su madre. Por fin, después de permanecer aislado por un tiempo indefinido, había decidido arriesgarse a rescatar a su padre de todo ese odio y pesadumbre que le ha atormentado aun si éste llegara a odiarlo profundamente por su atrevimiento. Por fin había encontrado una fuerte razón para ir de regreso a aquella época. Había decidido, después de días enteros dudando, reprochándose, cavilando, teniendo miedo así como fuertes discusiones morales consigo mismo, que había llegado la hora de emprender ese viaje en el tiempo al que tanto le estaba huyendo.

Porque a veces el hijo, tan fresco del Nirvana, se convierte en el padre y el padre en el hijo.

Su padre, de la otra línea temporal, lo esperaba con los brazos cerrados pero con el orgullo abierto al saber que se trataba de su propio hijo.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Aquí me tienen con otra loca inspiración que surge mientras estás ocupado. El mensaje me vino al momento que estaba escribiendo y me gustó de tal manera que decidí terminarlo hasta publicarlo. No siempre lo que se me ocurre lo hago fic y lo termino, pero en esta ocasión sí se dio la oportunidad.

Me despido y nos estamos viendo en próximos retos. Voy a ver si en este 'Reto Hope' puedo participar más seguido.

Hasta el siguiente. ;)


End file.
